The present invention is generally related to portable electronic devices, and more particularly more particularly to a method for providing entertainment to a portable device based upon predetermined parameters.
As vehicles such as automobiles have evolved, more entertainment features have been added to make driving more pleasurable. In the early days of the automobile for example, AM radios were added to vehicles to provide entertainment for long distance drives. Such audio systems have improved to include removable media devices, such as cassette players or CD players. In more advanced systems, a display has been incorporated in the vehicle to accommodate even more advanced systems, such as navigation systems.
As the industry continues to develop and wireless communication systems become more common and have greater bandwidth, additional opportunities to provide services to the vehicle are available. One such opportunity includes entertainment systems that enable playing of games in the car. However, there is also a need to provide games that provide additional entertainment than conventional handheld games currently on the market. There is also a need to generate revenue or provide advertisement opportunities based on the location and status of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for providing entertainment to a portable device, which incorporates parameters from the portable device and/or the vehicle.